


Can’t walk after

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fuckbuddies, Johnaconda, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: The two friends have had a bit too many beers, and their homoplatonic relationship turns into a much much sexier one. John is hung like a horse, and Greg can’t walk straight the morning after.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/John Watson
Series: Taboo January 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Can’t walk after

“We probably should have stopped two beers ago…” giggles Lestrade, sitting on the couch in 221B Baker Street   
“Two pubs ago you mean” answers John leaning against the doorframe, his head dizzy from how much alcohol he drank 

They went out to celebrate the conclusion of the Detective Inspector’s latest case and things got out of hand. 

“It’s hot in here, isn’t it ?” exclaims Gregory unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt 

John glances at him and feels a familiar heat grow in his belly. It is unusual, and he hasn’t felt it for months… 

“Why are you blushing ?” asks the DI a bit surprised   
“It’s nothing” brushes off John “Do you want to crash here tonight ?”  
“I don’t think it would be reasonable to go back home”   
“Alright…” 

John makes a few steps towards his best friend and leans forward to kiss him on the cheek as a goodnight gesture. But Greg puts a hand on his waist and pulls him closer. John falls on him, on the couch, and the police officer welcomes him in his arms. 

“Much better” he whispers “Much much better” 

They both giggle and blush really hard but this time it’s John who makes the first move. Boldly, he kisses his best friend on the cheek, just at the corner of his lips. Gregory groans and puts a hand on John’s cheek before kissing him on the lips. When their mouth touch it seems like their hearts are exploding and their bodies heat up really fast. John has a massive erection that Gregory can feel through his trouser, and he feels the same. 

“Is it a mistake ?” asks John between two kisses  
“Why ? Do you care ?”

Greg knows that he wanted to do that for a long time, but never dared doing it. John parts his lips slightly, and Gregory pushes his tongue inside. John welcomes him gladly, moaning from this new contact. 

“I want to fuck you really hard” whispers John when they finally stop kissing to catch their breath   
“I thought you’d never say that !” answers Lestrade 

Watson escapes from Greg’s arms and starts removing his t-shirt. The DI helps him strip down and stops before removing John’s briefs. His erection is massive, and he seems to have the largest cock Gregory has ever seen. 

“Oh God” mutters the DI “It is so… Big”   
“Johnaconda” says his partner with a grin   
“Do you have lube ? Condoms ?”   
“I’ll get them in the bathroom” indicates John “I want you naked when I come back” 

They exchange a new kiss and while John goes to his bathroom, Gregory quickly strips down naked. His cock is erect, long and thick, but nothing in comparison to John’s rod. 

“I like that” smiles Watson seeing his best friend naked and ready “Get on the couch”   
“Have you done that before ?” asks Gregory   
“Yes”   
“How did it go ?”  
“The guy couldn’t walk for two days after that”   
“You are going to rip me in half”   
“I’ll be gentle” 

They laugh, exhilarated by the beers and nice evening they spent together. Gregory lies down on the couch, on his stomach, his arms crossed under his chin. John gets atop of him, his crotch rubbing against the perfectly round ass of his best friend… 

“Mmmh John” moans Gregory indecently “It feels so good already…”   
“Wait until I am IN you” 

John plants a kiss on the back of Gregory’s head and drops the lube and condom in the man’s hands. 

“I am going to remove my briefs now” 

Greg laughs and turns his head to watch that. John gets back up on his feet and removes the fabric hiding his modesty. John’s dick is massive and it springs free of the underwear, bouncing hard and high. His best friend’s cock is the most beautiful view in the world, and at this exact moment, he wants to feel it deep in his arse. John steps forward, stroking his long cock, and biting his lower lip. 

“Are you going to fuck me or what ?” impatiently asks the DI   
“Lube and condom first” 

Gregory straightens up on the couch and unpacks the condom. It is King size obviously and he rolls it down the amazing cock just in front of him. He enjoys touching John and hearing him sigh of contentment. He pours lube on his fingers, and strokes the cock up and down to spread it. 

“Stop” says John catching his hand mid-way “Or I’ll cum just right now. Relax and enjoy…” 

He gently strokes Gregory’s cheek before going back atop of him. His hard cock brushes against the hot skin, and both of them moan. They want this so badly. John pushes a finger inside Greg’s arsehole, making his partner shiver. 

“Is it your first time that way ?” he asks realizing that he didn’t enquire before   
“No” groans Gregory, changing position to be on all fours, his arse open and offered to John   
“Good boy” laughs John 

John stops fingering the inside of his partner and places his thick cock where his finger was just seconds before. He grabs Gregory by the hips, and pushes himself in. Greg’s body fights and resists this penetration, but pleasure is mixed with the intense pain he is feeling. Tears roll down his cheeks, and he lets escape a loud cry. 

“Too much ? Too quick ?” 

John is looking for his own pleasure, but if Gregory needs a break he will give him. Anything so that they both enjoy this precious moment. 

“Go. Deeper. Please.” manages to say Gregory between tears   
“Sure ?”   
“Just fuck me you bastard” angrily replies the DI 

John hesitates, but the alcohol and lust both speaking directly to his heart he keeps going further and further inside Gregory. And the DI finally relaxes when John’s testicles slap against his skin. 

“Can you… Could you… Stroke my dick while you fuck me ?” asks the man 

John does not answer but places his hand on Greg’s rod. The DI adds his fingers and they both stroke the hard cock while John do back-and-forth really hard and quick in his ass. 

“Oh Greg ! You are so tight !” screams John   
“It feels so good John” moans the DI in response “Don’t stop !”   
“OOOH” 

John is already close to release, and he can also feel Gregory’s rod throbbing between his fingers. 

“I am close” warns the DI “I am so so close” 

John tries something new and unexpected and grabs the testicles of his partner. 

“DAMN JOHN” exclaims Greg reaching nirvana instantly 

He cums on the couch, his sperm staining the fabric as he screams John’s name. Greg is panting, but John gives him no rest. He keeps fucking his rough, and finally cries out the man’s name when he orgasms. 

“GREEEEEEEG !” 

His massive cock releases a large amount of sperm, and John collapses on Greg. THeir bodies tangled together, they catch their breath on the couch, happy but exhausted by this wild fucking. After a long while, John withdraws, and removes the condom, trapping his semen inside of it. He ties it close and throws it in the garbage. Greg is still lying down, his legs spread apart, his arse sweaty from their wild sex. 

“Come shower with me” says John 

Gregory tries to get on his feet, but John ripped his arse so much that he can not really close his legs, and walk properly. He feels an immense void where john’s cock used to be, and he wishes the man could fill it up once more. 

“Are you alright ?”  
“I… I… I can’t walk” stutters Greg 

He can’t sit either. He tries, but it is too painful and disturbing to do so just now. He crumbles to the floor, on all fours, and John kneels down in front of him. 

“Sorry Greg”   
“It was worth it” answers the Detective Inspector “I just need some time to accommodate your huge anaconda” 

They laugh, kiss and cuddle for a long time, until they fall asleep in each other’s arms, on the carpeted floor of John’s living-room. Greg still can’t close his legs, and he sleeps in a weird position.   
They are woken up in the morning by the sunshine peeking through the windows. Gregory must go to work, so he quickly gets on his feet. He grabs his clothes and starts putting them back on. John stays on the floor, lying on his back, admiring his best friend. Gregory takes a few steps and John immediately notices that he walks strangely : with his legs slightly open. It makes him laugh and he says : 

“You are going to feel it for a few days. I am sorry”   
“Don’t be. I loved it…” 

Greg still feels a bit dizzy from the alcohol, exhaustion, and finally realizing on of his fantasies. 

“Thanks John” he says as his best friend gets on his feet to say goodbye “It was one of my wildest dreams…”   
“Come back here tonight, if your arse feels better, maybe we can have a second round !”  
“I can’t wait !” 

They exchange a sweet, passionate kiss, that Greg breaks just before things slips to much sexier doings and he escapes 221B, his arse painful from the treatment he got during the night, his legs crooked to try avoid him too much pain. If it is the price to pay to be fucked by the huge cock of John, then Gregory is ready to do it every single night.


End file.
